Rue Cassidy
“...Being a mother is like being a gardener of souls. You tend your children, make sure the light always touches them” - Rue quoting Karen White Rue Akasha Dionysia Renáe Underwood née Ortiz-Cassidy Is the second daughter of Devyn Simmons and the oldest child between her mother and Warren Cassidy and the adopted daughter to Daniel Ortiz, and the older sister to Hunter. Her older half-siblings are Prudence, Matthew, Gregory, and Savannah and her younger half-siblings are Ashlea, and Robert. Rue is with longtime boyfriend and eventual husband Troy Underwood. Together they had four children together Mateo, Isabel, Annamarie, and Graycen. During there relationship she was raped and conceived her son whom she named Ziggy and raised alongside his siblings. She is also the adopted mother to Alaina whom she has been raising since she was three years old. Background Early Life Rue was born on January 28, 2000 in Ashton-under-Lyne, Greater Manchester Urban Area, England, United Kingdom to a dysfunctional couple Devyn Simmons and her abusive husband Warren Cassidy. Appearance Rue is a beautiful young women with long curly brown hair and beautiful almond blue eyes with long eyelashes and a heart shaped face with dimples. She is the only one who inherited her mother curvaceous body with large hips and a small but nicely shaped but and large DD breasts. Tattoos # Between her breasts there is a fleur de lis is shaded to give it a three-dimensional look. There are draped lines with beads and a cross at the bottom. # Rue had a tribal ancient Egyptian tattoo on her left hand. And she started to decorate her left hand in black tribal ink design. She also has tribal style tattoos on her fingers. Rue also has a beautiful rose surrounded by one hundred dollar bills design on the back of her right hand. # She got a tattoo on her upper right arm which features a character from surrealist artist Mark Ryden’s 2001 painting The Magic Circus. It is a little boy wearing a mask riding a tricycle with a little flag and horn. All of the details are red. # And on her upper left am is a girl with blue curly hair crying blood and with shading of this dark cloud over her and has a slit throat with blood coming from it. With the quote “The child gives, because the body can, and the mind of the violator cannot.” Which is a quote by Maya Angelou from her book "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings". # Rue has a thigh tattoos are a pair of illustrations from Japanese artist Masami Yanagida which represent the complexity of relationships. On her right leg is a naked couple with their head in a lottery wheel and on her left leg is a clothed couple with their heads in a maze. Both designs show the detachment between our minds and our bodies. Together they show that sex is a game based on luck while relationships are a challenge. Notably, both heads in the relationship illustration are together at the end of the maze, while in the sex illustration they are apart. Though Melanie omitted the text from her tattoo, in the original artwork the clothed man has the word “tough” on his shirt to show that relationships are difficult — but worth it to complete the challenge together. # Rue got a pair of tattoos on the back of her calves featuring two characters from the 1936 Disney Silly Symphonies short film Elmer Elephant. In the cartoon, Elmer picks flowers and brings them to Tillie Tiger for her birthday party. The tattoo on Melanie’s right leg shows Elmer looking bashful after giving Tillie the bouquest. Elmer is made fun of by the other animals for his long nose and tries to hide it in order to fit in, but Tillie is nice to him. Elmer eventually saves the day by rescuing Tillie from her burning house using his nose as a hose. # Rue got a tattoo of British comic book character Tank Girl on the left side of her back. The tattoo is done in a more realistic style than most of her others. # has two boxing-related tattoos on the right side of her upper back. The first part of the tattoo is a tribute to her who was an accomplished professional boxer who was the first indigenous Australian to win a world boxing title. He passed away at the age of 62. She got a tattoo on her right shoulder blade of a pair of boxing gloves and a laurel wreath with Lionel’s name at the bottom. # Rue got this large tattoo of two roses which covers her left forearm. # Rue got a large quote tattooed on her back in traditional script lettering. It says “Nothing Takes Away The Past Like The Future.” # Rue has an outline scorpion tattoo on the right side of her upper back. On her vlog she said she likes this symbol because such a tiny creature has so much power that make’s it fearful. # Rue has a Hindu mandala design tattoo on her left forearm. The meaning of mandala comes from Sanskrit meaning “circle” and it is a concentric structure dominated by squares or triangles forms. # She got a large pair of roses going from her stomach down onto her right thigh. # She got this tattoo of the Pink Panther holding a spray can in memory of two graffiti artist friends who died around the same time. Personality Rue is a kind and compassionate women but she possesses a great sadness beyond her years due to the abuse she experiences from her father and her sister Savannah, and then her later very brutal and traumatizing rape at the hands of Parker Wright. But Rue is very much the strongest out of her siblings and isn't afraid to stand up for herself and refuses to be bullied by anyone or let those she cares about be bullied. Rue is also a very understanding person and has a great love of those who are on the edge of society as her closet friend that she has had since she was a child are apart of the LGBTQ community. Relationships Troy Underwood She met Troy during year 10 in Hetton School, in art class despite being notorious for being a lady man and a play boy she had no interest in him. As he was flirting with other women and she didn't give him a second glance until he started sitting next to her and bothering her. Then during next session they had math, and history classes together and were forced to work together on project together. But they also had band together where he was the drummer boy and she was Family Children Friends Trivia * Rue favorite class in School was construction and art class * She went to Grosvenor School of Modern Art and majored in fine arts, and Philosophy * During school and now she known's how to play Saxophone, Piano and the French Horn * She was born in Manchester but was raised by her mother and step-father in Hetton-le-Hole, Sunderland, Tyne and Wear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cassidy Family Category:Simmons Family Category:Ortiz Family Category:Underwood Family Category:Baudelaire Family